My teacher's toy
by Diva Hitachiin
Summary: Ella siempre lo amó y él le dio una oportunidad, pero que pasa cuando el amor, la pasión, la lujuria se transforman en un juego peligroso del que nadie puede ni quiere escapar?, SASUSAKU LEMON
1. Chapter 1

HOLA BIEN ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC IS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

LA HISTORIA PUEDE SONARLES CANSONA O REPETITIVA, PERO… TIENE MUCHAS COSAS DE LA VIDA REAL Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, RATED M, PUES OBVIO EL LEMON VA A SER NUESTRO PAN DE CADA DÍA, JAJA

* * *

**My teacher's toy: Recordando**

_**I wanna love you but I better not touch, I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I wanna kiss you but I want it too much, I wanna taste you but your lips are**__** venomous poison.. You're poison running through my veins….**_

Las canciones pueden describir con tanta perfección las situaciones por las que estamos viviendo que a veces pensamos en la posibilidad de que su autor haya querido adivinar nuestro futuro escribiéndolas….

Talvez se vea algo tonto pero eso era lo que pensaba Sakura, mientras escuchaba una canción que tanto le recordaba lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos con ella

_**You're poison**_

Era más que cierto, veneno, un veneno que te mata suavemente, del que hay cura, pero tanto te ha intoxicado que no quieres que deje tu cuerpo, un veneno dulce y a la vez amargo que cada vez que pasa por tus venas y arterias te hace dar cuenta que los días de tu vida son menos por cada segundo que pasas con él

Rió amargamente mientras abrochaba su blusa, mientras realizaba esto se vio en un espejo de cuerpo completo…. Daba pena su estado, incluso a ella, exteriormente seguía siendo la misma Sakura Haruno que todos conocían, la inocente y virginal Sakura Haruno…. Que confundidos estaban… Ella era una hipócrita, mentirosa, que fingía tener una vida perfecta, pero no, era peor que cualquier mujerzuela que vende su cuerpo era mucho, mucho peor, o al menos eso es lo que él le hacía sentir

-Sakura, apresúrate, nos pueden descubrir

-Ya voy

-Cada vez estás más lenta

-He dicho que ya voy!!!!

¿Cómo podía ser tan descorazonado?, era frío y rudo, se portaba tan bien afuera pero con ella liberaba el demonio que llevaba dentro, y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué ella seguía haciendo lo que él le decía?

-Recuerda lo que debes hacer, Sakura, o mejor debo decir Miss Haruno

Una lágrima trazó un camino por su mejilla sonrojada, se volvió al espejo, arregló su cabello, su blusa, su sujetador, su falda, sus medias, sus zapatos, agarró su mochila , regresó a ver, quería encararle y ahí estaba con su típica sonrisa sínica, sentado en su escritorio, leyendo… quería golpearlo, pero solo fingió no importarle

-Sé lo que debo hacer… Profesor Uchiha

* * *

**_QUE TAL??, SI ES SUPER MEGA HIPER CORTO, JAJA, PERO ES COMO UNA PEQUEÑA INTRODUCCION AL RATING M QUE VIENE, JAJA, LA HISTORIA ES SUPER INTERESANTE TAMBIEN, POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS PARA PODERLO CONTINUAR_**

**_LA CANCION QUE ESTÁ AL PRINCIPIO ES POISON DE ALICE COOPER, BUENO YO TENGO EN COVER QUE HIZO GROOVE COVERAGE Y LES RECOMIENDO ES MUY BUENO, POR LO GENERAL ESCRIBIRÉ CANCIONES EN INGLÉS PARA DESCRIBIR SITUACIONES ASÍ QUE SI DESEAN QUE JUNTO A ELLAS PONGA LA TRADUCCION, HAGANMELO SABER EN UN REVIEW_**

**_ARIGATOU_**


	2. El comienzo

GRAX MUCHAS GRAX POR SUS REVIEWS, JAJA, BUENO, PUES EL CAPI SI QUE FUE SUPER CORTO, PERO ES PORQUE ERA UNA INTRO Y QUERIA SABER SI TENIA BUENA ACOGIDA, PARECE QUE SI JEJE, AHORA SI UN CAPI LARGO, ABAJO RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS, GRACIAS

Descripciones, narración del autor, etc

_Pensamientos, llamadas telefónicas, lemon_

_**Canciones, por lo general en inglés**_

-Diálogos

* * *

ESTE CAPI ES UNA HISTORIA REAL, NO PREGUNTEN DE QUIEN, JAJA, LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIRLES ES QUE ESTO EN REALIDAD PASO ASI QUE NO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE ESTOY MUY ACELERADA QUE ME ADELANTE MUCHO, ETC, ETC, ETC, PORQUE NO QUIERO CAMBIAR EL ORDEN DE LOS SUCESOS SI?, SI LES PARECE MUY RAPIDO RECLAMEN A EL TEACHER Y SU ALUMNA Y NO A MI, xD, BUENO AHORA SIP A LEER, JEJE, AHHHH ES VERDAD **NARUTO NI LAS LETRAS DE LAS CANCIONES EN ESTE FIC ME PERTENECEN, SI ASI LO HICIERAN ESTARIA FARREANDO CON SASUKE A MAS NO PODER, JAJA, LO QUE SI ES MIO Y SOLO MIO ES ESTA HISTORIA**

* * *

**My teacher's toy: El comienzo**

- _Fear is withering the soul…_

-Sakura

-_at the point of no return_

-SAKURA

-_we must be the change we wish to see…_

-SAKURA!!!!!!!

-eh??... Una bella pelirrosa regresa a ver… estaba tan inmersa en esa canción que no se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga se encontraba detrás de ella

-Se podría saber que es lo que hacías, llevo media hora llamándote!

-En serio??, perdona…dijo mientras retiraba los audífonos de sus oídos… estaba escuchando música, jaja

-Ay, como siempre Sakura, andas en las nubes, supongo que es una canción en inglés verdad?

-Pues si, Tenten, ya sabes que ese idioma me gusta mucho, dime estamos a tiempo para el primer día de clases?, no quiero llegar tarde, pero olvidé mi reloj

-Tranqui, estamos más que ha tiempo

-Que bueno

Ambas amigas conversaban y reían, se dirigían a su colegio, cursarían el quinto curso, aunque Sakura era la más joven puesto que acababa de cumplir 15 años, antes de ingresar al colegio, Tenten se encontró con su novio, la chica pelirrosa decidió ingresar al colegio sola, no le gustaba hacer de mal tercio, y con ellos si que era un muy mal tercio

Ingresó a su colegio, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer, iría a su lugar favorito, un pequeño patio en la parte trasera del edificio principal, era muy hermoso y desde que se encontraba en la escuela iba a ese sitio, tenía árboles de cerezo y en esa época, estarían todos cubiertos de un rosa pálido, le encantaba ver como los pétalos caían, y eso era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer

Al ingresar a su lugar "secreto", paró en seco, no era la única que había tenido la idea de ir allá, había alguien más, pero quién?, era un hombre eso era seguro, sabía que era un lugar público y que cualquiera podía ir pero… sin embargo se enojó

-Un intruso… inconscientemente murmuró

-Eh?

-Ah…na….nada….jeje….perdón

La joven de ojos jade no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no era simplemente un hombre, y aunque no lo conocía de antes, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y toda la sangre de su cuerpo fue a parar a sus mejillas, cualquiera se sonrojaría con un hombre así, era alto, de ojos negros como la noche, cabello azabache, tez blanca, vestía un terno, que consistía en una leva color negro, camisa azul, corbata negra al igual que el pantalón, y que decir de su voz, era grave y penetrante, en pocas palabras, todo un galán

-Si…sien…to inte…rrum…pir, mej…or me voy

-No no, por favor espere

Sakura, se volteó pero con la mirada en el piso

-Usted ha aparecido en el momento más oportuno

-Si?

-Si, es que es la primera vez que vengo a este colegio y me perdí jeje

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, al momento de decir eso, el hombre de cabello azabache hizo un ademán típico de un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura

-Yo podría guiarlo, pero no se a donde se dirige

-ahhhh, es cierto, mil disculpas, que grosero, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y desde hoy seré profesor en este colegio, se supone que debo ir a la sala de profesores de aquí, pero nunca me dijeron donde era

-Ya veo _que decepción, _mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, y pues si que está bien perdido, acompáñeme, la sala está muy lejos de aquí.

-Que mal, muchas gracias señorita

Sakura caminaba delante de Sasuke y este solo la seguía, ella estaba que se moría y el sonrojo no desaparecía, sin embargo hizo todo lo posible para no hacer notar lo nerviosa que estaba

El hombre de ojos negros, observaba a la chica que tenía en frente, era extraño ver a alguien con el cabello rosado… era obvio que estaba tinturado, pero parecía bien cuidado, y suave, y vaya que tenía ojos muy hermosos, jade, wow, eso era nuevo, la combinación jade con chicle, jaja, era rara pero a esa chica le quedaba muy bien, y su rostro, de primeras y esa chica era una santa, tenía una inocencia única además llevaba la falda de su uniforme muy baja, era demasiado baja para su gusto… un momento…. Para su gusto???, demonios!!!, que rayos estaba pensando, esa chica era una estudiante de ese colegio y él en pocos minutos iba a ser un profesor del mismo, como es que estaba observando y criticando cada ínfimo detalle de ella… Sakura…y cómo es que de pronto se grabó su nombre, que le estaba pasando….

-Disculpe..

-Eh?! aH!, perdón

-¿??????

-Perdone, estoy en las nubes

-Jaja, no hay problema a todos les sucede eso

-Si… de nuevo, esa sonrisa llena de inocencia, no conocía a esa chica más de 15 minutos y ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso

-Bueno, esta es la sala de profesores, me debo ir, ya mismo comienzan las clases, un gusto y suerte

-Gracias, un gusto

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura y a la vez coquetería mientras observaba cómo Sakura Haruno se alejaba, ese sería un largo día

* * *

-Sakura, donde diablos estabas!!!, desapareciste!!!, y porque demonios estás tan roja, tienes fiebre que te hicieron, Sakura!!!, porque no me prestas atención!!! 

-Disculpa Tenten, pero ya sabes que no me gusta hacer de mal tercio

-Ay, otra cosa es que no te gusta estar conmigo y Neji porque sabes que Naruto viene luego luego

-No Tenten

-Jaja, bromeaba, oye ya retiraste tus horarios??

-No!!!, aaaaaa, me olvide por completo!!

-Dios mio, cada vez estas que vuelas, agradece que yo los tengo, a ver…. Según esto…mmm… a la primera hora, osea en 3 minutos tenemos Inglés

-Genial, a mi me encanta esa materia

-Digamos que a mi tambien, ven , vamos para ganar asientos

-Sip

Las chicas ingresaron a su nueva aula, saludaron con sus compañeras y se sentaron en asientos de la primera fila, todas conversaban hasta que se escuchó una voz

-Good Morning Girls

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, ese era…

-Mira Sakura, que bueno que está el teacher nuevo

-Sasuke Uchiha… susurró

-My name is Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you… _Sakura…_

Ambos se miraron, solo se sonrieron y luego con instrucciones en inglés Sasuke pidió que cada una se presentara, todas lo hicieron y la hora continuó

-Solo diré unas cuantas cosas en español si?, para aclarar cualquier duda, quiero que hablemos siempre en inglés para mejorar nuestra pronunciación, no importa si nos equivocamos, creo que ustedes a sus profesores de inglés les dicen Teacher todo el tiempo verdad?

-Si… respondieron las estudiantes

-Jaja, no importa como me llamen siempre que sea con respeto, todo estará bien

-Pss…

-Eh?

-Oye Sakura, el teacher es todo guapo, pero mmm… es el típico profesor amargado

-No es cierto… ambas susurrando

-Algún problema Miss Haruno???

-eh?, no, perdón

-Eso espero, no creo que usted sea alguien molestosa

Sakura no podía creer, si que estaba portándose muy mal, y ella que lo había ayudado hace no menos de una hora, sí que sería un año muy largo

Ya había pasado un mes, las clases era casi monótonas, a excepción de inglés, en las que sentía como su corazón latía a toda velocidad, y aunque sonaba cruel y ruda la realidad, estaba enamorándose de Sasuke Uchiha… su profesor

_**In a while…**__** maybe you remember…. When we met, on the beach, when you showed me the way… from that day..**_

-Le gusta mucho esa canción verdad?

-Teacher!! …. Sakura se retiró los audífonos de su iPod y se sonrojó… estaba cantando muy fuerte??

-Jaja, solo lo normal como para hacerse notar

Sakura bajó la cabeza llena de vergüenza

-Solo quería decirle, que si por favor puede recoger los deberes de sus compañeras y a la quinta hora, venir a mi oficina a entregarlos porque no puedo ir a dar clases a su curso hoy

-Esta bien … Sintió mucha tristeza, no habría clase de inglés

-Gracias Miss!... se fue sin antes guiñarle un ojo

Espero impaciente la quinta hora, sus ojos jade estaban clavados en su reloj y cuando el timbre sonó, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a la oficina de Sasuke, antes de golpear, respiró fuerte y cuando lo hizo, reconoció la voz de Sasuke invitándola a entrar

-Permiso…pudo sentir que la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en sus mejillas, su sola voz la ponía nerviosa

-Pase miss, puede poner esa hojas aquí, sobre este escritorio

-Si

Se acercó, dejó las hojas y antes de irse recordó una buena excusa para estar más tiempo con él

-Estee… Teacher… mmm… tengo una pregunta

-Dígame

-Pero está ocupado?

-No tranquila

-Es sobre este deber… Tomó una hoja del paquete que había dejado segundos antes, se acercó al moreno que estaba sentado en su escritorio y le señaló una oración, que ella sabía perfectamente, pero fingía a fin de hablar con él

-Ahh, claro este es el presente perfecto, ve?

Sasuke alzó mucho su cabeza y quedó frente a frente a Sakura, pudo notar como la respiración de la ojos jade aumento su ritmo y pudo sentir como poco a poco su sentido comun se iba, solo se había clavado en un punto, los labios de la pelirrosa, se veían gruesos y rosados como un pudín de fresa, estaban entreabiertos dejando notar su nerviosismo, el solo hecho de pensar que eran vírgenes le alocaba, quería ser el primero, SERÍA el primero, en probarlos

-Tea…tea…cher…

-Sakura

Sakura, la había llamado por su nombre, antes de pensar en algo, pudo sentir la respiración de Sasuke más cerca, podía sentir su aroma, tan varonil y la estaba mareando, quiso irse pero sintió una presión en sus labios… eran acaso los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos!!!!!, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y empujó inconscientemente al ojos noche

-Per…perdón, lo siento, no sé que tengo en la cabeza

-Teacher….

-Sakura, lo siento, pero, es que no puedo controlarme más… era un completo imbécil, que diablos estaba diciendo, de verdad que había perdido el poco sentido común que le quedaba

Sakura, estaba atontada, lo único que sus piernas temblorosas hicieron fue tratar de ir a la puerta y salir de allí

Antes de irse Sasuke alcanzó su brazo y la atrajo a su pecho, la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo

-Perdoname Sakura, es solo que me enamore de ti

-Yo… yo….

-Es tonto verdad?, debes pensar que soy un depravado o pervertido, o tal vez me acuses de acoso sexual

-No… es … solo ….

-Dime Sakura, has besado antes?

* * *

FLASHBACK 

-Hey!!! Hinata!!!!

-Si?...ah! Sakura!!!!

-jaja, como estás, mira hace cuanto tiempo que no te veo

-Pues, aquí, dándole fuerte a los estudios, y wow, que sorpresa encontrarnos en este colegio

-Si verdad?, genial amiga, me parece súper genial que te hayan inscrito en este lugar

-Ajap, oye dime, mmm… obvio que en los estudios estás más que bien, pero dime, que tal en el amor??

-Que???

-Ya te gusta algún chico afortunado?

-Bueno… este….

-Jaja, por lo sonrojada que te pusiste supongo que ya

-Esteee…

-Dime y que tal tu primer beso

-Yo no…

-NO HAS BESADO TODAVÍA SAKURA!!!!!

-Shhh, calla, puede oírte alguien

-_Así que no has besado todavía, Miss Haruno_

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

* * *

-Yo..yo…. Si que estaba traumada con los monosílabos 

-Tranquila, lo sé, solo repite lo que hago

-Que?

Volvió a sentir la presión de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos, pero esta vez no hizo nada por detenerlo, simplemente olvidó que se encontraba besando a su profesor en pleno colegio, olvidó que se encontraba en un horario normal de clases, lo olvidó todo y cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, antes de hacer algo Sasuke se separó de ella

El moreno puso su frente sobre la suya

-Sakura.. dijo casi susurrando

-Teacher…

-No lo digas

-Teacher

-Sakura Por favor

-Sas….sas… Sasuke

-Bien hecho, pequeña

Sakura no supo porqué pero sintió que algo estaba por suceder y aunque debía sentir miedo, no lo hizo

Sasuke se aproximó a la puerta y activó el seguro... definitivamente algo estaba por suceder

* * *

_**QUE TAL EH??, BUENO ALGUNAS COSITAS**_

_**LA CANCION QUE SAKURA ESTA CANTANDO AL PRINCIPIO SE LLAMA "SEE WHO I AM" DE LA BANDA "WITHIN TEMPTATION", LES RECOMIENDO MUY BUENA, Y PUES COMO VERAN SASUKE ES UN "TEACHER" DE INGLES ASI QUE ESTE TIPO DE CANCIONES SERAN MUY FRECUENTES, SI QUIEREN LA LETRA O LA TRADUCCION SOLO UN REVIEW, JAJA**_

**_LA SEGUNDA CANCION ES "SUMMERLOVE" DE "DAVID TAVARE", ESA QUE DICE "NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NIEEE", JAJA, O ALGO ASI, YAP LA CHICA EN REALIDAD TENIA CIERTO TRAUMA CON LAS CANCIONES EN EL IPOD, CUANDO EL TEACHER LA VIO NO SE QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA CANTANDO, ASI QUE LE PUSE ESTA CANCION QUE ES HERMOSA Y ME RECUERDA A MI AMORCITO CORAZON JAJAJAJA_**

**_AHORA POR FIS QUIERO REVIEWS, SON LOS ANIMOS Q UNA NECESITA JEJE, REVIEWSS!!!!!, LOL, PROXIMO CAP, PRIMER LEMON_**

**_

* * *

Respondiendo reviews: _**

**Musa 555: **Sip en ese capi Sasuke estuvo muy agresivo, pero ya verás porque en el transcurso de la historia, jeje, por el momento Sexysuke sera un pan de Dios, xD, es que si q es bellllooooooo, jaja, bueno, mejor me controlo o sino tambien me dara una hemorragia, jaja, gracias por tu review

**chibisiam: **Jeje, perdon por lo corto, ahora ya lo hice medio larguito, espero no demorarme en las actualizaciones, ya sabes clases, aggg, jeje, y pues exacto yo amo esa cancion tambien, y describe a la perfeccion la historia, gracias por tu review

**Zyka: **Que bueno q te haya gustado, y possss... jaja ya toy actualizando, espero no demorar mucho, gracias por tu review

**AkAnE-xAn: **Genial , que te gusten estos fic y que no pensaste q es repetitivo, pero como dije y morire diciendo es una historia super real asi que el mega profe sasuke en realidad existe, jaja, y si que es un mega profe, lol, gracias por tu review


	3. Demasiado Cerca

KYAAAAA!!!!! MUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!!!! ., JAJA, PERDON YA ME EMOCIONE, PERO EN SERIO, WOW, NO ESPERABA TENER TANTOS REVIEWS, QUE EMOCION!!!! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, DE VERDAD GRACIAS ¬//¬, JEJE, GRACIAS…. MMM…. GRACIAS, YA YA, PERDONEN ES QUE ESTOY EMOCIONADA , ABAJO RESPONDO SUS REVIEWS )

ESTUVE PENSANDO UN MONTON Y LLEGUÉ A LA SIMPLE CONCLUSIÓN, JAJA, DE QUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR CADA VEZ QUE MI FIC DESAPAREZCA DE LA PRIMERA PAGINA, QUE CREEN?, ES QUE ASI COMO QUE DOY LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA LOS REVIEWS, JAJA, ES QUE SI SUPIERAN LA EMOCION QUE ES ABRIR TU HISTORIA Y ENCONTRAR REVIEWS QUE TE APOYAN, ES WOW!!!

Y PUES, AH SI!!!, QUIERO DECIR QUE ACABO DE DARME CUENTA DE QUE TENIA DESACTIVADA LA OPCION DE ACEPTAR REVIEWS ANONIMOS, QUE DUH!!! DE MI PARTE, AIISHH ¬¬, PERO BUENO YA LA ACTIVE ASI QUE REVIEWS ANONIMOS SON BIENVENIDOS SIEMPRE Y CUANDO TENGAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y NO OFENSIVAS

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA!!!! SOY UN ASCO, LO SÉ PERDÓN, ES QUE BUENO LAS EXCUSAS NO CUENTAN, PERO ES MEJOR DAR RAZONES, ESTOY EN SEMANA DE PRUEBAS Y PUES ES MEDIO FEO TAR DE ARRIBA ABAJO CON LIBROS, CUADERNOS, ETC Y ADEMAS ME PASO ALGO HORRIBLE, UN IMBECIL QUIZO ABUSAR DE MI, IDIOTA, ASI QUE COMO QUE NO ESTABA PARA UN LEMON, SIN EMBARGO ME RECUPERE Y HEME AQUI

Y COMO YA LES DEBO TENER CANSADAS, VOY A COMENZAR LA HISTORIA

* * *

_**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE NI LAS LETRAS DE LAS CANCIONES EN ESTE FIC**_

En el otro capi use el término "farrear", pero no sé si será el mismo significado en todos los países, sin embargo, farrear en mi país quiere decir salir a fiestas, a discotecas, a bailar, etc xD

_**ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE UN POCO DE LEMON, SI NO TE GUSTA POR FAVOR PUEDES SALTARTE ESA PARTE QUE SE VA A ENCONTRAR EN CURSIVA, NO ME RESPONSABILIZO DE TRAUMAS, JAJA, POR CIERTO ES MI PRIMER CASI LEMON, DIGO CASI PORQUE… BUENO YA LO VERÁN ABAJO LOL**_

* * *

**My teacher's toy: Demasiado cerca**

Sasuke se aproximó a la puerta y activó el seguro... definitivamente algo estaba por suceder

-Que… que.. su..cede?

-Tranquila Sakura, es por precaución

_Sakura solo se limitó a agachar su cabeza, podía ser muy inocente y todo, pero no tenía un solo pelo de tonta, sabía lo que ocurría y sentía que redundaba al preguntar que iba a pasar… solo se dejó llevar por los labios de Sasuke, ahora solo eran Sasuke y Sakura, no existía ningún profesor ni tampoco una alumna, solo estaban en la oficina DE Sasuke, no estaban en la oficina del colegio, no existía nada más, y así existiera, no era necesario pensar en ello_

_-Aahhh, Sasuke_

_-Qué sucede?_

_-Es..to es muy rápido_

_Sasuke había comenzado a bajar sus manos por las contorneadas caderas de Sakura y ahora que lo sentía sí que tenía una cintura muy delgada, ese uniforme definitivamente no le ayudaba en nada, pero lo que más le gustó es sentir como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tensó al sentir el contacto de sus manos_

_-Es que… no aquí_

_-Sakura, no tengas miedo_

_-Pero…_

_No pudo terminar la oración, y así hubiese podido no quería, simplemente la delicadeza y pasión de los labios de Sasuke le hacían perder la razón, su boca acariciaba, mordia, jugaba y más con los labios de la ojos jade, justo cuando sintió que su respiración se agotaba Sasuke se separó de ella_

_El moreno la observó de pies a cabeza, Sakura Haruno, 16 años, cuerpo lleno de curvas, tenía un busto perfecto para su edad, piernas largas y un rostro hermoso, se veía tan indefensa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus grandes ojos observando con atención todo, repitió la descripción en su cabeza de nuevo y no pudo obviar el dato de la edad, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde_

_Se acercó de nuevo a Sakura pero esta vez la llevó poco a poco al sofá que se encontraba detrás de ellos, podía sentir como los nervios lo inundaban y no podía sacar una conclusión a todo, lo único que sabía era que amaba a Sakura y eso… lo asustaba_

_Delicadamente retiró el suéter azul del uniforme que estaba sofocando a la pelirrosa y ahora se daba cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a Sakura en blusa, una blusa blanca que claramente dejaba ver su sujetador color turquesa y es que esa tela era tan delgada que lo estaba enloqueciendo_

_-Sasuke?_

_-Dime…_

_-Yo…creo…que…_

_-Shh…calla tontita_

_Volvió a besarla pero esta vez con más pasión y con un nuevo sentimiento, deseo, la quería, la necesitaba, deseaba saber que ella era suya, SU posesión, SU Sakura y con este pensamiento obtuvo el valor de subir sus manos a los pechos de la ojos jade, sintió como ella gimió y como se alejó de él, pero con habilidad logró apegarla a su cuerpo, la recostó en el sofá y él se colocó encima, dejando todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus rodillas, sus manos estaban en otro lugar, mientras besaba esos deliciosos labios rosa con rapidez desabotonó la blusa de la chica y sin separarse de ella, pasó una mano bajo su sujetador lo que la estremeció totalmente_

_-Sasuke!!_

_-Eres preciosa_

_-Esto….es….demasiado….vergonzoso _

_Sakura trataba inútilmente de hablar sin gemir, pero era imposible, nunca había sentido tal cosa, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente que se estaba desesperando por la cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta, a sus 16 años nunca había estado en una situación similar y cuando las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a acariciar sus ahora desnudos, pechos, no pudo evitar que los botones rosa que se encuentran en los mismos, se endurezcan y eso le causó mucha vergüenza y no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con las manos_

_--Sakura, no temas, eres hermosa, tu cuerpo es perfecto_

_-No, Sasuke_

_Realmente Sasuke no estaba para pláticas había sentido como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había acumulado en un punto, entre sus piernas específicamente y no estaba dispuesto a perder el tiempo así que sin más, acercó su boca a un pecho de la pelirrosa y comenzó a lamerlo, morderlo, succionarlo, eso sí, con delicadeza_

_-Sasu…aaah…ke….por…aaahh…fa…vor…ahh_

_Si, la chica estaba hablando en un lenguaje desconocido y a ninguno de los dos le importaba, pero para Sasuke había un problema, la falda de Sakura, es que ese pedazo de tela realmente estorbaba y para colmo la de Sakura era más larga que la de otras chicas, con mucha destreza la quitó y se quedó un momento contemplándola, sus pechos, su cintura, su cadera, sus bragas, sus muslos y sus piernas, y era muy hermosa_

_Sakura estaba realmente excitada y eso la asustaba a sobremanera, sentía una terrible presión entre sus piernas y no sabía la manera para hacer que se detenga_

_La mano del moreno se deslizó acariciando su abdomen y se internó en sus bragas, la ojos jade se moría de la vergüenza pero no tenía sentido común como para hacer que él se detenga, su mente se encontraba demasiado nublada por que él seguía trabajando sus pechos con su boca, sentía como los dedos del ojos noche se movían entre sus piernas y Sakura creyó saber lo que él buscaba, cuando sintió que se detuvo en un punto fijo, estuvo a punto de decir que estaba equivocado pero de pronto Sasuke presionó, algo así como un botón, que activó toda clase de sensación en ella y la hizo arquear su espalda sin antes gemir con fuerza¿Qué era eso?, no lo sabía, pero Sasuke seguía presionando y ella sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban y comenzó a sentirse bien, pero Sasuke se detuvo… no podía gesticular palabra solo gemidos, pero en su mente estaba la pregunta ¿Por qué?_

_-Sakura, quítame la ropa_

_El pelinegro casi gruñó estas palabras y tomó las manos de la chica colocándolas en su pecho, Sakura nunca había hecho eso, pero necesitaba calmar todo el deseo que tenía, cuanto antes, mejor… Se acomodó en el sillón y primero retiró la chaqueta, fácil, luego la corbata, tuvo un poco de problemas pero no importaba porque mientras ella hacía esto Sasuke la besaba y acariciaba su espalda, y poco a poco desabotonó la camisa mientras acariciaba y recorría con sus dedos el abdomen perfecto del hombre que tenía frente a ella, no supo qué rayos la impulsó, pero comenzó a depositar besos y mordiscos en el pecho del ojos noche haciéndolo gruñir y gemir, pero de pronto, se encontró con un problema, el pantalón_

_-Qué sucede? _

_-Yo…_

_-Hazlo_

_Sakura buscó valor donde sea y retiró la correa para luego desabotonar y desabrochar la bragueta del pantalón, que luego resbaló por sí solo, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa con lo que veía, Sasuke Uchiha, semidesnudo frente a ella, solo faltaba una prenda, una prenda en ambos, para él ese contacto era más que suficiente como para hacerle sentir que sus bóxers se quedaban cada vez más estrechos y sin más, la acostó de nuevo, le quitó las bragas y él se quitó el bóxer, estaba demasiado excitado_

_Sakura no pudo evitar temblar y tensarse, por primera vez estaba desnuda frente a un hombre DESNUDO también, no quiso bajar más su mirada, porque sabía que es lo que se encontraba debajo del abdomen de Sasuke, él por su parte la besó y con sus manos acarició todo su cuerpo, parecía que había llegado la hora, se puso en la mitad de las piernas de la chica y con ambas manos sujetó sus caderas_

_-Sasuke…._

_-Sakura…no tengas miedo, seré cuidadoso, pero no puedo decirte que no te va a doler, si quieres, me detendré_

_Ella puso sus manos detrás del cuello de Sasuke atrayéndolo a su rostro y susurró_

_-Está bien, continúa_

_Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se preparó, empezó a sentir una terrible presión y un dolor terrible, por lo que se aferró al moreno, cuando lo pudo sentir completamente dentro de ella no pudo evitar dejar caer lágrimas ya que ese dolor y ese cuerpo extraño en el de ella eran insoportables, él apegó su frente a la de Sakura y gimiendo dijo:_

_-Te hice daño?, perdóname por favor_

_Acto seguido limpió sus lagrimas teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado para no provocar ningún dolor en la pelirrosa, después de unos segundos ella empujó sus caderas contra las de él_

_-N…n..no…si…gue…_

_No se necesitó más palabras, Sasuke comenzó a moverse, primero con mucho cuidado y muy despacio, esperaba que ella se acostumbrara un poco, pero la estrechez del interior de Sakura le hicieron sentir que no aguantaría mucho así que comenzó a estimularla a manera de que ella comenzara a pedir más y así fue, Sakura gemía, decía cosas que él no entendía, tal vez porque ella no paraba de gemir o tal vez porque estaba demasiado excitado como para prestar atención _

_La pelirrosa no podía creer que estuviera realmente haciendo el amor con un hombre, y lo que no creía tampoco era el hecho de que ese dolor que sentía se estaba transformando en una sensación indescriptible, más que placer, mucho más… así que ella también quiso más, así como él… y empezó a moverse y con sus piernas se sujetó de Sasuke, quería sentirlo dentro muy dentro de ella... de este modo las embestidas se hicieron mucho más fuertes y rápidas, pero a pesar de toda esa lujuria, ninguno estaba tan loco como para hacer ruido, ya que sabían donde se encontraban y quien podría verlos…_

_Sakura comenzó a sentir una terrible presión en su bajo vientre, no sabía lo que era pero sintió que llegaría a un punto máximo o que el límite se acercaba… y así fue… llegó al climax, ella sola… sus músculos se tensaron dejando correr por sus venas ondas eléctricas que la hubiesen hecho gritar, pero lo único que hizo fue arquear su espalda, sujetar con fuerza al sillón, clavándole las uñas y morderse los labios a fin de ahogar ese grito de placer que estaba a punto de salir de su boca, su vista se nubló y de pronto se quedó quieta sintiendo como Sasuke embestía contra ella mucho más rápido_

_El moreno sintió como Sakura había terminado y como su interior comenzaba a estrecharse con él dentro, el sentir el interior palpitante de ella hizo que él también acabe, no le importó nada, acabó dentro de ella y también cerró su boca con fuerza para no gritar, sus músculos se tensaron también y cayó rendido sobre la ojos jade, abrazándola con fuerza_

_El cuerpo de Sakura se llenó de algo cálido y eso sí le hizo gemir con fuerza, Sasuke había dejado algo dentro de ella_

_-Sasuke!!!_

_Él no dijo nada y por un momento esperaron a que su respiración baje el ritmo y susurrándole al oído dijo _

_-Sakura… te amo_

_Esas palabras sí que eran muy profundas, nunca había sentido algo así, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible, con la boca entre abierta por el cansancio, se aferró con muchísima fuerza al hombre que tenía allí frente a ella y lo abrazó tan duro que pareciera que eran uno… no no parecía… ERAN uno, así se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos hasta que recordaron el lugar en el que se encontraban_

Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, acto seguido Sakura hizo lo mismo, era horrible pensar que su primera vez había sido en una oficina de su colegio, y los nervios la atraparon… ¿Si alguien paso y les escucho?... ¿Qué habrá pensado?... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... y la temida pregunta ¿Sasuke la amaba?... el miedo hizo presa de ella y el llanto no se hizo esperar

-Sakura que pasa… la voz de Sasuke era tierna cargada de mucho amor y preocupación, él, ya vestido se acercó a Sakura que se encontraba en bragas y sujetador sentada en el sofá

-Perdona… debes pensar que soy una tonta… pero… No podía hablar, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía y las lágrimas no cesaban de salir

-Shh… Te amo…. Besó con ternura su frente y limpió sus lágrimas con las manos, después agarró la blusa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y comenzó a colocársela en su dueña

-Gracias Sasuke… Se colocó la falda y luego el suéter, después los zapatos, nunca se quitó las medias y con dificultad se acercó a Sasuke

-No, gracias a ti… Le dio un último beso, con los dedos retiró varios cabellos que estaban en su rostro y continuó… ve a clases deben estar preocupados pero por favor después de que toque el timbre que anuncie el final de clases, ve con precaución al sitio que te gusta tanto y que es tu lugar secreto

-Si

Salió de la oficina muy nerviosa, no quería encontrarse con nadie y sus piernas temblaban mucho, decidió ir primero al baño

Al llegar allí se asustó de la imagen que hubiese dado en el curso, estaba sudada y muy sonrojada, su cabello era un desastre y el poco rímel que usaba para mantener sus pestañas risadas, estaba todo corrido, dejó caer agua, se lavó la cara y con los dedos trató de peinar su cabello lo que lo dejó muy mojado , no sabía que hacer hasta que oyó una voz

-Hey! Qué hace aqui?

-eh?

-Mmm… Señorita Haruno

-Se…se..ño..ra…

-Tanto miedo te da ver a la inspectora?

Claro que le daba miedo, es más estaba petrificada, si ella los escuchó, y su imagen no le ayudaba mucho

-Qué te paso? Mirate estás toda colorada y mojada

-Ahh… estoo… bueno…

-Sakura Haruno, espero tu respuesta

-Es que tuve que ir a comprar unas cartulinas para un trabajo que debíamos hacer en el curso y pues corrí muchísimo

-Mmm… ya veo, apresúrate quieres? Que debes perderte muchas clases de la sexta hora

Sexta hora?, había oído bien?... si, no había duda , pero si ella había ido a la oficina de Sasuke a inicios de la quinta hora, eso quería decir que había estado con él por más de una hora!!!!!

-Es verdad!!!!

-Qué cosa?

-No… nada…jeje, perdón voy a clases

Sakura salió corriendo del baño, subió los escalones hasta el tercer piso y entró muy nerviosa al salón de clases

-Bu…buenas…tardes

-Ahh.. Sakura, al fin llegas

Genial!! Matemática, ese profesor adoraba a Sakura no había problemas, es más ella podía fugarse de esa clase que ese profesor no le decía nada

-Lo siento!

-Tranquila, tus compañeros me dijeron que te habían llamado, pero qué te paso?

-Es que tuve que correr

-Si se nota, vamos, siéntate

-Gracias

Las clases parecían normales, pero Sakura no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido momentos antes, estaba en las nubes

-Sakura que te pasó?

-Nada Tenten

-Llamas a eso nada!!!

-Shhh….

-Mírate, estás sudada, tu ropa un completo desastre, no dejas de mover las piernas, tu cara parece un tomate y sin contar que no sabes ni en qué planeta estamos…

-Dije que nada!!!

Eso no era nada y de pronto su amiga Tenten quiso averiguar, porqué Sakura se estaba arreglando tanto?, y a penas se acabaron clases salió corriendo como loca, qué le paso en el transcurso de la quinta y sexta hora?, estaba más que rara y debía investigar, eso no se iba a quedar así, sabía a donde iría y la iba a seguir

* * *

_**QUE TAL????, ESTOY MUY NERVIOSA…QUE TAL EL LEMON??? POR FIS SOLO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS QUE QUEDE TRAUMADA CUANDO LO ESCRIBI xD , SOLO ME QUEDA DECIR QUE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE AQUÍ VAN MIS RESPUESTAS**_

* * *

**AkAnE-xAn:**Que linda, gracias por tu review, espero que sigas enganchada a mi historia, porque de verdad que es la primera que escribo y estoy muy nerviosa, y sobre el mega profe, jaja, esta en mi colegio, jeje, si quieres te lo presento, lol, gracias por tu review, besos

**chibisiam: **Genial que te haya encantado la idea del fic, la verdad es que es un poco difícil escribir este tipo de cosas :S, por eso me emociona mucho que te guste este tipo de tramas, muchísimas gracias por tu review, bye

**Tredorina: **Gracias por decir que el capítulo fue excelente de verdad me elevan el autoestima por los aires, jeje, Within Temptation es una banda WOW!!!!, jaja, sus canciones son super chéveres es bueno saber que compartimos gustos, gracias por tu review chau!!

**Namine1993: **Pues ya viste porqué puso el seguro, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y pues espero no dejar nnca más con la incógnita, gracias por tu review, adeu!

**Eipa: **Si crees que Sasuke es un pervertido ahora, jaja, no sé que pensarás después lol, gracias por decir que mi fic es entretenido y wow nunca pensé que sería adictivo, gracias por tu review, sayonara!!

**SasteR: **quien no quiere a Sasuke papi de profe, jeje, pero créeme si conocieras al profe de la vida real no pensarías dos veces, sabes siempre he pensado que hay personas que se equivocan de profesión, el no debería profe sino modelo, pero bueno… jaja, gracias por tu review, matta-ne!

**Princess-Dark-Angel: **Que linda!! Gracias por decir que soy lo máximo, no muchas personas me lo dicen ToT, jeje, pero bueno no importa lo bueno es que te haya gustado mi fic, porque es q me da muchos nervios de que no les guste un cap y pues… de todos modos gracias por tu review, nos vemos!

**-Sakuritah-: **Si tu eres una perver por querer lemon yo soy lo mismo elevado al cuadrado y multiplicado por 100 por escribirlo, jaja, espero que haya sido de tu gusto, como dije es mi primer lemon y como que no fue muy explícito, sin embargo gracias por tu review, bye bye!!

**aidee03: **Gracias por decir que te gustó el fic y pues eso de las canciones no entendí muy bien que digamos n.nU, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho por el lemon, o bueno remedo de lemon, jaja, nos vemos gracias por tu review!

**hanahakyruhyuga: **Aquí está la conti espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, chao!!!

**Sucinata: **Estoy tan emocionada, en serio estas enganchada???, genial, gracias, gracias, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo y haberte dejado asi de enganchada, jeje, muchísimas gracias por tu review, adeu!!!

**gokiome: **Espero que te haya gustado el lemon que hice, es mi primero, pero bueno, puse todo mi esfuerzo, sip, estuvo muy malo, pero ya verás porqué, aunque despueeees, jaja, pero por ahora él es muy lindo y tierno, gracias por tu review, sayonara!!

**Hikari: **Si, que buenote, jaja, aunque no me gustaría que hayan tantos porque créeme tenerlos en el colegio es una auténtica tortura china, no puedes decirles nada y si te enamoras…uuuuuuu, te destrozas tu misma el corazón, sin embargo si que son buenos para recrear la vista xD, gracias por tu review, matta-ne!!!

**Kate: **no pudiste ser más seca, sin comentarios, jaja, muaaa te quiero amiguichis

* * *

**_POR FIS DEJEN REVIEWS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO ESTE CAP_**


	4. GOMENASAI!

HOLAS!!!! JEJE COMO ESTAN???, ESPERO QUE BIEN

ESTEEE, NO HE MUERTO, ESTOY AQUI VIVITA Y COLEANDO,ES QUE BUENO HUBIERON CIERTOS SUCESOS QUE NO ME PERMITIERON CONTINUAR MI HISTORIA (POR MUCHOS MESES ¬¬)

PERO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE PRONTO VOLVERE, POR FIS NO SE ENOJEN

Y MIL GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS Q MUY PRONTO RESPONDERE

DIVA


End file.
